


救赎第三部第29章上

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 润玉 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部第29章上

出身皇家，又在宫闱朝堂上争斗这么多年，若还不知那碗羹汤有异，他这颗项上人头早就不知掉了多少次了。况且凤凰是他从小看着长大的，心思如明镜，根本无需去猜。

　　羹汤细腻绵稠，入口即化。

　　或许一刻钟后，或许半个时辰后，那入腹的美味就会化作夺命的毒药。

　　虽不知凤凰为何要害他，但正如他所说，即便凤凰捧来的是毒药，他也会欣然饮下。

　　一碗汤很快就见了底，凤凰的拘谨渐渐消退，变得神色如常起来，他该是已经下定决心了。

　　忽然觉得很好笑，于是也真笑了出来。其实何必如此，传位诏书已然写好，待扫清朝中顽疾，为他铺平道路，这张龙椅自然是他的。

　　凤凰开始和他闲话家常，零散破碎毫无重点，显然心不在焉。

　　他支颐含笑，与他一道做戏。

　　眼皮渐渐变得沉重，明黄色的幔帐随风飘摇，拖曳出虚幻的流光。凤凰的说话声变得缥缈迷离，似近似远。

　　他晃晃脑袋，再睁开眼，景象变得更虚幻。光影明灭交错，宛如浮光掠影。

　　他强撑着站起来，却腿脚一软又倒了下去，正倒在凤凰的怀里。

　　“兄长你怎么了？”

　　“无事。”似喝醉了酒，手脚发软，身体却渐渐火热起来。血液在脉搏里鼓噪，心跳在耳边砰砰作响。

　　“兄长累了，我扶你到床上歇息。”

　　他任由凤凰将他抱起，不一会儿背脊便触到了柔软的床铺。

　　鹅黄色的幔帐垂落下来，将这一方天地与外界隔开。声音渐渐远去，鼻端的甜香渐渐变得浓烈。他急促的呼吸着，试图伸出手去抓住什么。

　　“兄长，兄长？”润凰试探着呼唤，看着那只抓住他衣袖的手慢慢滑落下去。

　　“兄长，你可还认得我？”

　　润瑜眼眸似阖非阖，他看着润凰，却又像什么都没看，半梦半醒，恍惚迷离。

　　润凰深吸一口气，拉下内侧幔帐，将龙床遮掩得更加严实。

　　一件件衣衫顺着身体滑落下去，松松的堆在床边。他爬上床，手指迟疑了一下，终究拉开了润瑜腰间的束带。这不是他第一次看见兄长的身体，却是成年之后，在这样的情形，这样暧昧的氛围中去看兄长的身体。

　　帝国的最高掌权者躺在床上，敞露着身体，毫不反抗，任由他施为。

　　“兄长对不起，都是我的错，一切都是我的错。”若不是他的天真愚昧，兄长何至于受这样的苦。他被无尽的悔恨淹没，抱着兄长泣不成声。

　　“凤凰儿……”

　　他惊了一下，一颗泪珠啪嗒一声砸在男人脸上。

　　未醒，只是梦呓而已。

　　他放心了，轻轻亲了亲兄长的额头，“兄长对不起，我就这一次对不起你。这是一场梦，梦醒之后你就痊愈了。”

　　他摸索着从衣袋里取出一个墨玉盒子，犹豫了一下，咬着牙分开双腿，将蘸了膏药的两指慢慢探入股间。第一次会很痛，他怎舍得兄长受苦？

　　那羹汤中含有催情药剂，润瑜难耐的将手伸向胯下，口中发出模糊的呻吟。

　　“再……再等一等。”他抓住兄长的手，安抚道：“等会儿就好了。”

　　身体被慢慢撑开的感觉并不好受，他咬牙忍住那股剧痛，撑在两侧的膝盖抖得几乎要软倒下来。他低低喘着气，扶着那根火热滚烫的巨物慢慢坐了下去。

　　即便身体早已熟知男人的滋味，但主动去做这种事和被动着让人伺候是完全不同的。

　　哪怕很痛，他也努力调整姿势，尽力让兄长更舒服一些。

　　狭窄的花径慢慢被撑开，再慢慢合拢，紧致的包裹着那根巨物，纵容它贯穿到体内最深处。

　　润瑜的喘息越来越急促，双颊红得如抹了胭脂，就连那具白皙如玉的身体也浮现了一层浅浅的红，真真秀色可餐。

　　可惜如今被餐的是他自己，润凰头上布满冷汗，全靠手掌撑着床铺才没趴下来。他艰难的一起一伏，清晰的感受到体内那根东西变得越来越粗大，几乎要把他从中剖成两半。

　　忽的腰肢被一双手掌掐住，润瑜睫毛轻轻颤动，喉间模糊的道：“快些，快……”

　　“好，好。”他深吸一口气，强忍着不适加快了动作。

　　耳边水泽之声越来越清晰，鼻端闻到淡淡的血腥味，但很快又被浓烈的甜香掩盖了过去。

　　不知过了多久，这场情事终于熬到了尽头。炙热浓稠的精液喷射在内壁上，烫得他身子一软，瘫倒在兄长的身上。

　　“凤凰儿，凤凰儿……”男人口中不停呢喃，满是缱绻柔情。

　　如此，可算是动情了？

　　他连忙摸出早就准备好的匕首，刺破彼此掌心，五指相扣，血脉交融。

　　仿佛有什么东西从破损处钻了进去，他定睛看去，一缕浅淡的黑线从掌心向心脉延伸。

　　总算……大功告成了。

　　他长长松了一口气，慢慢积攒力气撑起身子，将那根巨物从体内拔了出来。

　　正要下床穿衣，忽然手腕被人扣住，他痛得低呼一声，被那股大力拉得跌了回去。

　　“凤凰儿。”那双眼睛睁开了，澄澈如秋水。

　　他立刻吓傻了，完全不知该作何反应。不是说那迷药能支撑一个时辰吗，怎么这么快就清醒了？

　　还没等他理出个头绪，眼前便是一阵天旋地转，已被人压趴在床上。

　　“兄……”

　　还在翕合的花穴再度被撑开，那根粗硬的东西没有一丝停顿，直贯到底。他死命咬住被褥，将那声呻吟堵了回去。

　　那是暴风骤雨一般的撞击，可怜的花壁还没来得及合拢，便再度被撑开。尚未来得及裹紧，便已被顶到花径尽头。

　　他浑身颤抖，想挣扎又怕惊动兄长，只能无助的攥住被褥，高高抬起腰肢任由男人欺凌。

　　柔软的媚肉抵受不住凶猛的撞击，慢慢松开了匝口，露出那个小小的，被重重保护着的暖巢。

　　“住……住手……”他颤抖着去抓男人的手腕，却被无情的挥开。

　　“凤凰儿，凤凰儿。”他的腰肢被男人掐得发疼，臀部被撞击得疼痛不堪。

　　男人的声音沙哑低沉，和往时的清越温和截然不同，充满了浓浓的欲望。“凤凰儿，若这是梦，我宁愿永远不醒。”

　　那根巨物终于冲破了最后一重束缚，无情的撞进了那个小小的巢口，将那个温暖柔软的地方塞得满满的。

　　他被那股强烈的刺激逼得说不出话来，只能闭着眼睛不停流泪。

　　他的股间一片泥泞，花穴被摩擦得红肿不堪，腿间高高翘起的玉柱也已达到了几次高潮，那一片狼藉的景致狠狠刺激了男人的欲望。

　　他想起身，头颈却被一只手掌用力压了下去，而揽在腰间的手则更加用力。他发出一声呜咽，感到体内的那根东西比方才胀大了一倍，然后慢慢的退出暖巢，一直退到了花穴边缘。

　　身体因为预料之中的危险而绷紧，抓住被褥的手指紧得发白。果然在短暂的停顿之后，那根巨物猛的贯穿了进来，狠狠的挤进了暖巢内侧。

　　灼热的精液骤然射出，敏感无比的巢壁被这浓稠的液体一浇，立刻受惊似的剧烈收缩，小小的巢口似要榨干对方的每一滴精液似的翕合着。他虚弱的咬着下唇，感到小腹发热发胀，似要被撑破一般。

　　忽然背上一暖，男人搂着他一同倒在了床上。

　　“兄……兄长？”他试探着呼唤，润瑜双目紧闭，嘴角微微翘起，似在做着好梦。

　　原来尚未清醒。

　　他不敢大意，小心的抬起兄长的手，慢慢从他怀里挣脱出来。

　　当那根东西滑出体内时，他险些忍不住呻吟出声。缓了好一会儿，终于再度积攒起力气，抖着手指穿好衣衫并帮兄长也穿好衣衫。

　　腿脚酸软得不像是自己的，每走一步都感觉有滑腻的液体顺着大腿根部流下。快到宫门时猛的想起什么，赶紧往熏炉里丢了一大把檀香，将那股情欲之气遮掩过去。

　　谨慎的打量了好几遍龙床，觉得无甚干系了，才踉跄着逃出了暖阁。

　　他却不知道，当他背转过身时润瑜便睁开了双眼，张嘴似要说什么，终是在门扉合上时，用力咬住了下唇。


End file.
